Lost & Found
by MesAmours
Summary: Something mysterious is going on when Austin is kidnapped. Will Ally, Trish, and Dez be able to find their friend and expose the kidnapper?
1. Chapter 1

Austin Moon was never a fan of the whole "school" thing. It wasn't as if he didn't try but he never understood what was going on as well as Ally or even Trish. Plus, it didn't help that his English teacher was literally the meanest man ever.

Mr. Colahan had a small nose that pointed out like a beak, and thinning hair. He'd stand in front of the class and talk with his sugary sweet voice as he assigned a hundred pages of reading that was due tomorrow.

There were of course a lot of groans, but knowing that the kids would do this Mr. Colahan threw some lollipops at every kid in the class, except for Austin. The young blond stared on as his classmates sucked on lollipops.

After explaining the homework for a few minutes, Mr. Colahan dropped off a test on Austin's desk. The young man eagerly picked up. He had studied so hard on this and was positive that the grade would be at least a B. That's why he was shocked when the test turned out to be a F.

"Sir, I studied so hard for this and I'm sure that this isn't an F," Austin said without raising his hand. He was expecting the teacher to take back the test and realized that he had graded wrongly but the reaction Austin got shocked him.

"Young man, the grade that you got on your test doesn't matter to me or anyone in the class. You earned that F and since you spoke out of turn you'll be spending a week with me for detention," Mr. Colahan sneered as the other kids in class laughed at him.

Austin seethed and was more than happy when the bell finally rang for class to be over. He quickly picked up his things and basically ran from the classroom. To his horror, Mr. Colahan's rant had spread around the school.

"Austin! Is it true that Mr. Colahan yelled at you in the middle of class?" Ally asked as she ran over. Austin nodded and tried to make her quiet down. He was already embarrassed enough as it was.

Ally apologized as the two walked over to their lockers. One of Ally's attractive male friends waved at her, and she waved back with a little blush. With some shock Austin realized that it bothered him.

The pair weren't alone for long. As they made their way to their lockers, the two were suddenly joined by Trish and Dez. For two kids that said they hated each other, they spent an odd amount of time together.

"Dude, I would have used some major kung foo on that old dude," Dez said as he basically jumped in place. Austin was going to ask Dez what he was doing but he realized that the tight yellow pants were probably cutting off circulation to his legs.

"YEAH! That would have shown him, and also would have gotten me expelled," Austin said as Dez stuck out his tongue at him in defeat.

Trish was more understanding but she had no idea why Austin and Mr. Colahan had such a problem with each other since every other kid at school loved Mr. Colahan.

Austin frowned, that was true. Every kid in the school was constantly talking about how awesome Mr. Colahan was and how he was the best teacher they've ever had, even though he gave a lot of homework. It was as if the man kept all his anger towards Austin and no one else.

A part of him wondered why that was, but then Austin realized that he didn't really care. Besides, he was too busy anyway. He had to learn some new dances and Ally was going to write him a new song tonight.

"Hey, do you want to go grab a bite to eat before we have to go back to Sonic Boom?" Trish asked the other three. They agreed and the group of four walked off to the local pizza shop. Little did they know that something weird was going on at that very moment.

"Austin, I'll spend detention with you tomorrow too. Mr. Colahan likes me, and I've got to study for English anyway," Ally said. Austin silently thanked her, at least he didn't have to spend alone time with that crazy man.

But, as Austin looked back he was surprised to see a new kid walking around the school. He'd only met the kid once and couldn't remember his name. He did remember something about a costume party.

"Oh my gosh, Ethan! I didn't know you came here!" Ally smiled, and that's when Austin remembered. This was Charles Lindberg from the costume store. Ethan came over and instantly kissed Ally's hand.

"Hey Ally, I'd love to stay and chat but I have some business to take care of. Do you want to go get something to eat after school tomorrow?" Ethan asked, and was instantly disappointed when Ally said she was busy. Austin was ecstatic; she was busy because she wanted to spend some time with him. Not Ethan.

With some satisfaction, Ethan looked as though he had been slapped in the face. But, just as soon he composed himself and said that he had to run. Austin couldn't help but think he saw a sly smile from the brunette.

* * *

Roy Colahan quickly packed up his things and stalked away from the school. Every few seconds the older man would look behind his shoulder and make sure that nobody was following him.

He groaned, this cover up was a complete joke. He hated pretending to be a teacher and hated the kids even more. Sure the boss told him to "be nice" to every kid but Roy hated the little blond runt more than anything.

The old man finally got to his destination: an old looking house that looked as though it hadn't been used in years. He kept off the lights; the boss didn't like to be seen by anyone, even his own employee.

Roy waited for a few moments and wondered if the boss was even going to show up. That's why he was so startled when he heard a noise behind him.

"You're here early, for that you should be expecting another five hundred dollars in pay," the boss said. His voice was mechanically altered. "I assume you have the target in sight and have planned to be alone with him as soon as possible. Remember, I want him unharmed."

The older man told his boss of the plans, and the dark figure nodded. The cloaked figure reminded the older man that Ally Dawson especially was not to be injured. But, in an instant the figure left the house. Roy Colahan shivered. It was impossible to know how old his boss was, or if he was even human.

For a moment Roy felt guilty and bad for the young Austin Moon. But, then he remembered that he was being paid good money for this and the guilty thoughts immediately melted away. Plus, the blond was getting too successful, and the only person who deserved to be successful in this town was him.

Austin Moon was in for the surprise of a life time tomorrow during detention. But, little did Roy know that Ally Dawson was planning to join Austin in detention.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally really was having a great day at school. She got back her Honors calculus exam it was a one hundred. She got to work with the cutest guy in class, and he even asked her to sit with him at lunch. Technically, he needed help with the assignment but it was a start.

In truth Ally almost forgot that she was supposed to stay after with Mr. Colahan and Austin… almost. She liked spending time with Austin and it was true that she did need to talk about her Hamlet essay with Mr. Colahan, who was to be honest, a bad teacher.

It was almost as if he never wanted to be a teacher to begin with. Sure he gave out candy and his class was an easy A, but that wasn't the point of school. You're supposed to learn in school and not have everything handed to you by a lack luster teacher.

Ally sighed and grabbed her book bag. The last bell had already rung and she wanted to get to Mr. Colahan's room as quickly as possible. As usual the hallways were crowded with a mass of kids so it took her a long time to get to her locker.

As Ally was putting her books away she was surprised to see that Ethan was towards. He had a huge grin on his face and a huge bouquet of orchids. She smiled as he walked towards her. Where did he even get those flowers in the middle of school?

"Hey Ally, I know you said you were busy today but I wanted to give you these anyways," Ethan said as he handed the orchids over to Ally. They smelled sweet and vaguely fruity.

"Thanks Ethan! I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go to Mr. Colahan's room with Austin," Ally said. She smiled and turned to walk away but before she could, Ethan grabbed her arm with an iron grip.

She gasped and instantly Ethan let her arm go and started to apologize. He kept saying that he'd really like to do a movie sometime and that he didn't know what came over him. Ally gave him a nervous smile and told him that she'd think about it.

She checked her watch and realized that Austin's detention was already half over. Excusing herself again, Ally walked away from Ethan as fast as possible without being rude. She was sure that his apology was genuine, but Ally still didn't like the hungry way that Ethan looked at her.

She briskly walked to Mr. Colahan's room and calmly knocked on the door. There was no response so she opened the door and saw that the room was completely dark and there was no sign of Mr. Colahan or Austin.

Ally sighed, Austin had probably forgotten about his detention and Mr. Colahan left early because of it. She thought about how much trouble Austin was going to be in… not realizing how much trouble he was _already _in.

* * *

Austin didn't want to have detention with stupid Mr. Colahan. During class the English teacher continually reminded Austin that he had detention, and made the young man look bad in front of his class. He bit his tongue since there was no point in making the man even angrier.

The bell finally rang and Austin made his way to history. They were having a test on the Civil War and Austin felt pretty good about it; Ally had helped him study. They had sat by the piano and gone over each other's notes. Of course Ally had better ones, so she'd let him study from that. Austin liked that about her.

He finally finished and gave the test to Ms. Anderson. Ms. Anderson was a pretty woman with long black hair and pearly white skin. She looked at him and smiled, Austin's grades had been improving and he wasn't sleeping in class anymore. On many occasions, Ms. Anderson said what a good influence Ally was on him. But, Austin already knew that.

The last bell finally rang and the class filed out. Austin was about to leave until Ms. Anderson called him back. Austin was perplexed; he thought he had done well on the test and his attitude had increased ten fold.

"Austin, I've been told by a student that you've been having some trouble with Mr. Colahan. I know it's not my place, but if you have any problems with him, you can tell me," Ms. Anderson said seriously. He nodded and his history teacher dismissed him as if nothing had happened.

Austin was pleased by the faith that his teacher showed him but, he was surprised by how serious she looked. It was almost as if she expected something bad to happen. Shrugging, Austin made his way to attention and decided not to think of it again.

He knocked on the door and Mr. Colahan let him in immediately. He was instructed to sit in the front seat and stay silent. Austin did as he was told, and was shocked when the English teacher offered him a soda.

"Look young man, I know I haven't been nice to you in the past but I want to put that behind us," Mr. Colahan smiled and uncorked the soda bottle. He took a swig and told the blond boy to do the same, which he eagerly did.

Almost instantly Austin's vision blurred and he had a pounding headache. He looked up and heard his English teacher laughing manically. Austin gasped as he slumped out of his chair and the towering figure kicked him on the chest. It didn't look as though this was going to be a normal detention.

He could barely hear the door open and make out his English teacher scream, "YOU! I should have known that you'd be tracking me!"

There was a struggle and Austin could hear a feminine voice screaming back at Colahan. It sounded vaguely familiar but at this point of time he couldn't tell who it was. He tried to sit up but the pain in his head instantly pushed him back on his back, and soon he had lost consciousness.

* * *

Austin woke up startled. His head was pounding and he had one of the worst dreams ever. He tried to sit up but realized that his hands were tightly bound along with his feet. He looked around and discovered that he was in a very dark, very old looking house.

He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see another body tied up and slumped over. This one wasn't moving. He crawled over with surprise realized that he was looking in the bruised face of Ms. Anderson.

She had been gagged and had a nasty cut that ran across her pale cheek. In that moment she woke up and revealed bright green eyes. Austin didn't know if he was imagining things, but he thought he saw a little smile.

She motioned to something behind her and realized that she wanted him to dig through her pocket. He obliged and was barely able to pull out a small knife. His eyes widened with surprise but he was able to slit the bonds over her hands. She took off her gag and worked on Austin's bonds, finally letting him be free.

"You've probably realized by now that I'm not a history teacher and Colahan is an English teacher," Ms. Anderson sighed as she stretched her legs. "I didn't expect that fat oaf to be so strong. But, it doesn't matter we have to escape."

Austin still didn't know what was going on. It wasn't everyday that you were gagged and rescued by your history teacher who really isn't a teacher. Not to mention being kidnapped by a crazy English teacher.

Ms. Anderson looked across the room for any exits. She was disappointed to find out that the windows were made of bullet proof glass and the walls were reinforced with heavy concrete.

"I figured you'd be watching the boy Cecilia, but I should have been more aware of my fellow 'teachers'. No matter, once the boss has the boy there will be no use for you," Mr. Colahan snarled. He came from an open door and instantly Ms. Anderson 'Cecilia' was on him.

With a lazy flick of his arm, Mr. Colahan had knocked the woman to the ground and started to laugh. Cecilia grabbed at his legs and he tumbled, but was instantly able to get up. He kicked her back in to the room and growled. "Oh my dear girl you're noble, yet so foolish. You two will be well taken care of, but don't try to escape."

The older man laughed maniacally again and slammed the door shut. Austin wouldn't admit it to Cecilia but when that door shut, so did his hopes of getting free.


End file.
